The inventive concept relates to a cable and a manufacturing method thereof and, more particularly, to a flexible flat cable, capable of realizing high speed communication and a manufacturing method thereof.
The modern digital devices have been developed for satisfying various conditions such as approach of various techniques, fast information processing speed, and portability and accessibility for use at any time and any place according to demands of users. Thus, a signal transmission speed of a digital circuit have been based on a high speed technique for high speed information processing to be faster in several GHz band. A level of an applying voltage for driving various devices using a limited power source has been lowered. A digital clock signal with a lower voltage level and a shorter period may have a shorter rising/falling time. This means that a power spectrum of a digital signal is distributed throughout a broadband.
A high performance display such as a three-dimensional thin layer transistor-liquid crystal display TV (3D TFT-LCD TV) also requires a high speed series communication. Interface between modules of the high speed series communication takes a point-to-point connection that transmission chips are connected to reception chips in one-to-one correspondence, and a transmission channel is a cable.
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) may be generated in a signal transfer course on a general flexible flat cable (FFC). The EMI generates distortion and crosstalk of a signal and inter-symbol interference (ISI) problems in transmission of a mass data, thereby deteriorating a normal operation of the digital circuit.